1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and particularly to an electronic apparatus having a keyboard and an auxiliary lighting which can illuminate the keyboard or a desired object when required.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic apparatus such as a notebook computer commonly includes a display screen, a frame receiving the display screen therein, and a keyboard. A solid state lighting source such as an LED (light-emitting diode) is disposed on the frame adjacent to the display screen. The solid state lighting source can help user get a clear picture of a user's face when the user has a video chat with others. When daylight around the electronic apparatus is dim, the solid state lighting source can illuminate the keyboard to facilitate the user to use. However, light from the solid state lighting source can only be irradiated toward a certain direction and the illumination range thereof is very limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic apparatus which can overcome the limitations described.